1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pick-up style utility vehicle which can expand a cargo bed forward or enlarge a passenger space so as to make the most of the area or capacity of the space of the cargo bed and the passenger space according to the needs of users, or to an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, utility vehicles of various styles are used. In addition to pick-up style utility vehicles with a relatively large cargo bed behind a seat, there are straddle-type all terrain vehicles having a handle bar, or the like.
Typically, the pick-up style utility vehicles are more practical than the handle bar type utility vehicles belonging to the straddle-type all terrain vehicles. The pick-up style utility vehicles are used for hunting in fields and mountains, conveyance of lumber, movement and maintenance on golf courses, and more.
The present applicants have formerly developed inventions relating to the pick-up style utility vehicle with a cargo bed whose area or capacity can be expanded. The inventions are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,159, 6,994,388, and 7,249,798.
The configuration of the pick-up style utility vehicle disclosed in the respective documents includes a front seat including a driver's seat, a rear seat, and a cargo bed in this order from the front of the vehicle. The rear seat can be changed between a used state and a retracted state so as to be switched between a 2 passengers transformation and a 4 passengers transformation, and in the 2 passengers transformation, a front portion of the cargo bed is expandable into a riding space occupied by the rear seat in the used state.
In the pick-up style utility vehicle of the prior art, when the passenger is seated on the rear seat, the load distribution of the pick-up style utility vehicle is changed, and the vehicle body behavior such as handling is changed as compared with when the passenger is seated only on the front seat. Depending on when the passenger is seated on the rear seat or not, drivability is different.